1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication terminal for automatic matching for wireless network standards, a wireless base station, a wireless communication network system and an automatic matching method for wireless network standards and particularly, to a wireless communication terminal, a wireless base station, a wireless communication network system and an automatic matching method for wireless network standards, wherein signals based on plural wireless network standards are received and automatic matching is carried out on the signals thus received.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, JP-A-8-8992 is known as a technique relating to this invention in a wireless communication network system. JP-A-8-8992 discloses that plural stages are set for the rate matching, and a rate matching function is dispersed to a mobile station side and a base station side for wireless communications like a mobile station is equipped with first rate matching means for converting information having an information transfer rate of 64 Kbit/s or less from a non-ISDN terminal to information having an information transfer rate of 2n×8 Kbit/s (n=0, 1, 2, . . . ) and also a base station of wireless communications is equipped with second rate matching means for matching the information of 2n×8 Kbit/s with the information transfer rate of the ISDN line which is equal to 64 Kbbit/s.